Fiolee: BAD Little Boy
by linklove93
Summary: After being rejected by Gumball, getting almost mauled by a wolf, and soaked by pouring rain, Fionna takes refuge in the home of the vampire Marshall Lee for the rest of the night. Rated M for last chapter lemon. I apologize for typos, the word pad I was using didn't have spell-check. My first lemon, so let me know how I did. Kindly though Please review and favorite of you enjoyed.
1. Fiolee: BAD Little Boy: Chapter 1

Fionna sat in a chair in Prince Gumball's science lab, leaning forward on the counter in front of her, her chin resting on her crossed arms and sighed. Cake was back at the treehouse, probably asleep by now, it was getting fairly late. Gumball had invited her over, as he frequently did, simply to have someone to ramble to about his science-y crap. It was so boring and she rarely understood much of what he would talk about. The only reason she put up with it was that she had liked him for a long time. She'd secretly had a crush on the candy prince for as long as she'd known him. But she'd never had the guts to tell him.

"...Fionna...Fionna, are you listening?"

She shook off her thoughts and looked at Gumball. "Oh, sorry, man, I'm just tired. What were you talkin' about?"

Gumball gave a slightly annoyed sigh and shrugged "Don't worry about it I guess. If you're tired, you can go ahead and head home." He offered.

Fionna nodded, getting up from her chair, pushing it in, and slinging her green backpack over her shoulder. She thought to herself a moment, she was tired of this, so much time sitting here stupidly wondering if he liked her when she could have been doing more important things. She decided to just woman up and ask him. "Hey Gumball..."

"Yeah, Fionna?" He replied, looking at her with a slight tilt of his head at her nervous tone.

"What...What do you think of me?" She stammered out finally, her eyes downcast.

Gumball looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Fionna gave a frustrated groan and balled up her fists "I mean do you like me, as more than a friend?" She rose her voice slightly in aggiataion.

"Oh...um...I'm sorry, Fi, you're a very dear friend to me, but no. That's what's been on your mind? You've seemed so lost in thought around me lately." Gumball explained calmly, giving a chuckle, an apologetic look on his face.

Fionna stood a moment in silence, his words sinking into her, she felt a combination of anger, despair and defeat. She screwed her eyes shut and turned from him, her nails digging into her palms as she started to walk our of the room. It was everything she could do not to start bawling right then and there.

"Fionna...?" Gumball called out.

"Forget it, I'm going home!" She yelled back, not waiting to hear a reply before she raced out of his castle. She waited until she was out of the castle garden and on the path home to let the tears she'd been holding in finally escape. They trickled down her cheeks as she let out a few heaving sobs, crossing her arms over her chest, as she attempted to hold herself together. All that time she wasted on trying to get him to notice her when he never would. She was so angry at herself for being so foolish.

She began walking the path through the dense woods that lay between her home and the candy castle. There was no moonlight to light her way, as there was dense clouds blocking out the moon and she heard thunder rumble, not far off. "Glob. It's gonna rain. Just what I need right now." She thought sarcastically, wet tears still streaming down her face, and picked up the pace a bit.

She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the rustling behind her, she started and fell back as a large jet black wolf leapt out of the bushes and stalked towards her. It gave a low growl, saliva dripping from it's canines as it eyed her hungrily. Fionna reached for her sword, but to her dismay, her hand gripped air.

The wolf tensed and lunged at her, it's claws scraping her skin and it's sharp teeth locking on her arm. Fionna howled in pain and balled up the fist that wasn't being gripped by the wolf's jaws and with all her strength, punched it in the face. It let go of her arm with a yipe, backing up, a furious growl ripping from it's throat. Fionna frantically dug through her bag, hoping to find anytihng she could use to get rid of the wolf. Her hand stopped at a box of matches. Perfect.

She pulled them out, grabbing a nearby dry stick and with a flick, brought a match to life and lighting the end of the large peice of wood. It blazed and she waved it at the wolf. To her relief, it wimpered at the flame and turned to flee.

Fionna got up and heaved a sigh, blood dripped from the bite wound the wolf had inflicted but it wasn't as serious as she'd anticipated. This day was the worst. Just then it started to finally sprinkle rain, great. "What the GLOB!" She growled frustratedly, heaving another sob. She kept the flame stick with her for protection as she went until the rain put it out with a fizzle.

She made her way out of the forest, but by now it was pouring rain. Fionna was soaked to the bone and freezing. She saw that the cave Marshall Lee lived in was nearby and headed for it. She was going to catch a cold or worse if she kept trying to trek the rest of the way home in this storm. Once inside she shivvered, the cave was colder than outside but at least it wasn't raining on her anymore. She walked up to his neat little house and knocked on the wooden door, hoping he was home. It was really late at night after all, and being a vampire, he was nocturnal for the most part.

The door began to creak open and she thanked glob he was indeed home. He stood before her in a band t-shirt and boxer shorts. Apparently he hadn't left home that night. He smirked, his fangs showing as he saw who it was at his door. The girl he'd liked for quite some time, though she always seemed to put of his advances. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise, Fi. Finally ready to confess your love to me." He then really looked at her.

"You've looked better." Marshall quipped smartly. Though a look of concern softened his features as he took in her worse for wear state. Had she been crying? He thought to himself.

"Shut up, Marshall. Can I come in, please? It's pouring out there." She said quietly, still shivvering against the cold, another sob almost escaping her.

He opened the door wide in an inviting gesture, "What the glob happened to you, are you okay? How badly are you hurt?" He said gesturing to the scratches and bite marks. "And why does it look like you've been crying?" He asked all at once, once she was inside.

Fionna was hoping the rain would have washed away the look of crying from her face but apparently Marshall could tell. She sighed having forgotten about the bites and scratches besides the slight sting they still gave off when she touched them, maybe talking about it would make her feel better. But with Marshall Lee, she wasn't sure. He might just make fun of her in his usal smart alec way. "Um...You'll probably just laugh at me...But I told Gumball I had feelings for him and he just laughed it off and told me no. Then I stormed out. On my way this way a wolf attacked me and I didn't have my sword, but scared it away with fire. Thank glob I had matches. Then it started pouring, and here I am...And I'm fine. The bite's not serious..." She finished, looking down at the floor in embarassment, waiting for him to laugh at her.

But no laughter came. Fionna looked up to surprisingly see Marshall with his hands balled up into fists, an enraged look on his face. "That gumwad! I'm going to-" He stopped mid sentence. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to Gumball for rejecting Fionna and making her cry, not to mention her trying to walk home in a storm and getting attacked by an animal because of the stupid pink prince. But he was going to do something about it. Later. When she wasn't around to do anything to stop him.

Fionna was surprised at his reaction. She found herself holding her hands up and trying to calm him down now. "Don't worry about it Marshall, it's my fault I guess. I shouldn't have assumed he felt the same for so long, and I shouldn't have stormed out of there upset like I did. It was stupid of me." She said, a defeated tone in her voice.

Marshall shook himself from his thoughts as he looked at the adventuress again, she was still soaked and shivvering, water dripped from her into the wooden floor of his living room. "Why don't you go take a hot shower and warm up, you look like you're freezing. I can dry your clothes for you." He offered. He was determined to cheer her up a bit before she left.

Fionna nodded slowly, but then eyed him suspiciously. "You're not gonna try to be a perv are you?"

(Chapter 1 end)


	2. FioLee: BAD Little Boy: Chapter 2

Marshall gave her an innocent look "Of course not...unless you want me to." He grinned at the last part, earning a weak laugh and light punch in the arm from Fionna. That was good, at least he managed to make her laugh a little. He led her up the stairs to his bedroom and the large bathroom that sat just to the side of it. He pointed to his dresser. "Grab anything you want to wear till your clothes are dry."

Fionna walked over to it, opening a drawr and rummaging for a moment, trying not to shift his clothes around too much and mess up the folding. Finally she pulled out a black band shirt similar to the one Marshall was wearing but had a different band on it. She then looked in the drawr underneath it and found a pair of black shorts. Underwear and a bra she'd just have to go without until her clothes were dry. Marshall handed her a towel and led her to the bathroom. "Take as long as you need. and throw your clothes out here once you're out of them and I'll put them in the dryer." He said, all smartassed joking aside for now until Fionna was feeling better. No reason to upset her any more than she already was.

He floated downstairs to grab something to eat quick, looking in the fridge and grabbing a bowl of his favotire red treat, straberries. He lifted one to his mouth, puncturing it with his fangs and sucking out the red from it. He ate another and then left the bowl on the counter to go grab Fionna's clothes. Truth be told he was tempted to sneak in and peek at the beautiful blonde adventuress, but he didn't want her to get pissed and leave. So resisting the urge he grabbed her clothes and walked back downstairs to throw her clothes in his dryer and go back to nomming on his strawberries.

A little later he heard his bathroom door open upstairs and Fionna came down the stairs, using the towel to dry her very long blonde locks of hair. It hung down, which he rarely saw, usually it was bunched up in that bunny hat she always wore. And her skin was a darker pink, her face flushed red from the hot water. The shirt of his she was wearing was long in her, and it hung loosely but nicely fitting down to her upper thigh, going past the shorts she had on underneath it. Glob, she was beautiful.

"Thanks, Marshall, that feels a lot better." She shook out her hair and went to sit on the couch next to where Marshall levitated above it. "Geez, Marsh, this couch is uncomfortable as glob." She said, shifting. Marshall laughed. "I wouldn't know. I usually just float." He said holding his hand out to her "Here." He offered.

Fionna looked confused but took his hand. Her face grew more red as he lifted her up and set her on his lap as he floated. "Better?"

Fionna blushed like mad. "M-Marshall!" She looked at him in surprise and saw him smirking widely. "Careful Fi, you blush any more and i might just have to suck the red right out of your pretty face." Which earned an even deeper shade of red to the adventuress's cheeks. Her face heated up and she looked down. Marshall always flirted with her like this, and if it werent for her infatuation with Gumball, she'd say she kind of liked it. Marshall, aside from his incessant flirting and smart-assed attitude was a pretty decent guy. And as a plus, she rarely ever had to save him. he could usually hold his own in a fight. Where-as she was saving Gumball's ass all the time. But she could never be sure if Marshall's flirting was serious or if he was just playing around. She though of asking, but didn't want to be rejected twice in one night.

"Y'know Fi, Gumball isn't right for you anyway. He's a little pansy. I mean what girl wants to be with a guy when she has to save HIS ass all the time. That's just pathetic. Now me on the other hand, you'd never have to worry about. I can kick ass all by globbing myself. Plus, I like adventure too. Gumwad just enjoys playing in his dumb lab." Marshall spoke quietly, no trace of joking in his voice. He was being serious for once. Fionna was taken aback, because he had literally just spoken her thoughts. He looked up at her then, his crimson vampire eyes glowing with emotion. "I really do like you, Fi. And I wish you felt the same..."

Fionna didn't know what to say. But part of her way happy. She didn't HAVE to ask and be rejected because he'd just told her himself. She looked back at him and their eyes met. They stared at eachother for a long moment, Fionna's face still very much red as her mind reeled.

Marshall then did something that surprised them both and leaned in, crushing his cool lips to hers. She gasped a moment but didnt pull away. She then relaxed a little and began to kiss back, their mouths moving together as Marshall reached up and put a hand gently on the back of Fionna's neck, afraid she would pull away sooner than he wanted, he held her there. Finally they broke the kiss, staring at eachother again and breathing a little heavily. Marshall rested his forehead against hers. "Does that mean you'll do me the honor of being with me instead of Gumwad?" He smiled contently.

"Ugh, don't even say his name right now." Fionna growled annoyedly for a moment and leaned back in to give Marhshall another short peck.

"So, uh, Is it cool then if I stay here the rest of the night? It's still pouring out and all..." Fionna asked nervously. Marshall grinned, a mischevious glint in his red eyes now. "As long as you're cool with either sleeping on that hard couch or with me."

Fionna blushed again. No way was she sleeping on that lumpy globbing couch. "I'll take that as you wanna sleep with me." Marshall teased. He started floating towards the stairs, Fionna still perched on his lap. He set her on his large king sized bed when he got to his room, and went across the room to turn off the light. When he turned around to head back to the bed Fionna was laying on her back and starting to get comfortable. The shirt of his she'd been wearing was draped over her tightly now, seeing as she was laying on the back part of it, it hiked up a bit just barely showing the skin of her hip and lower stomch above where the shorts began. Her hair spilled around her and some lay over the endge of the bed. He levitated there for a moment, staring at her in the dim light from the bathroom nightlight. His vampire eyes seeing easily in the very little light. Fionna noticed him just floating there look at her. "See something you like?" She challenged, giggling.

She shouldn't have said that. Within a moment marshall was floating over her, face inches from hers. "Yes. I do, in fact." He grinned evilly, fangs glinting. He laid himself down gently on top of her and pressed his lips to hers again. Her face reddened again but she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Marshall's neck. After a few moments the kiss grew heated, Marshall pressed himself more firmly against Fionna, his forked tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She abliged, opening her mouth and letting his tongue explore a bit before battling it with her own. Finally they broke for breath, panting.

Marshall began kissing down Fionna's cheek and jawline to her neck. He sniffed at her skin "You smell like strawberries" He purred.

"S-Strawberry body wash." Fionna stammered back, breathing hard still from the kiss and from the fact that she'd never been in this situation before and she was nervous as glob. But for reasons she didnt understand, she trusted Marshall.

"Mmmm. You know strawberries are my favorite." He said in a soft sensual growl, breathing on her neck as he grazed his sharp fangs lightly across the soft skin there, which sent a shiver down Fionna's spine.


	3. FioLee: BAD Little Boy: Chapter 3

**[[This chapter has sex-ness in it, hence the M rating. Just a warning. This is also my first lemon, so I apologize if it's not perfect, please go easy on me. It's almost 6 am and I stayed up all night writing this fic to get it all done in one night. I'm pretty tired. This is the last chapter. Please reveiw and favorite if you enjoyed it. Thanks. =3 ]]**

Marshall Lee almost couldnt contain his enthusiasm. He'd been in love with the adventuess for a few years now. Now he was finally doing what he had longed to for so long. To kiss Fionna, to caress her, be with her. She was goinng to be his, and his alone. And finally he knew that stupid prince Gumwad was no longer in his way. He bit her neck gently, not puncturing the skin with his fangs and sucked on it for afew moments, then his mouth made it's way from her neck back up to her lips. He tugged at her bottom lip gently with his teeth before kissing her again, which Fionna responded to by following with a light nip of her own.

That earned a playfully sexy growl from Marshall as he sat up a little, not breaking the kiss, grabbing Fionna's hands and pinning them abover her head in one of his own hands, while the other wondered down to the bare part of her thigh. "That bite'll cost you, Bad little girl" He hissed. Fionna gasped at that, the cool touch of his skin, being a vampire his body held no warmth, but there was a lustful heat that generated in the spots where his skin touched hers. She tensed up a bit, but let him continue.

They continued to kiss and again Marshall's tongue begged for entrance, and Fionna let him. Glob, she tasted good, better than he had dreamed. Without thinking, Marshall slid his hand up a little higher on her thigh, it now was beginning to go underneath the shorts he had lent her to wear.

Fionna froze, her eyes opening as she broke their kiss. "M-Marshall..." She had a sudden look of fear in her eyes. Her fear was that he was taking advantage of what had happened with Gumball to use her. She didn't want this sudden 'relationship' to be over after tonight.

Marshall realized this as he stared back into her azure eyes with intensity. "I'm not going anywhere, Bunny. I'm serious about this. I want to be with you now, and long after..." He stated with determination, using his pet name he'd come up with long ago for her. Fionna relaxed at hearing this, and nodded. They stared at eachother a few moments longer before resuming what they were previously doing.

Fionna began to tug at Marshall's t-shirt. Taking the hint he sat up and pulled it over his head. Fionna stared at his bare chest, slightly toned but not overly buff. She could barely make out the faint traces of a 6 pack. She wanted so badly to trace them with her fingers. "No fair if you don't have to take yours off too." Marshall grinned. Fionna's face went tomato red and she looked up at him nervously before nodding hesitantly. She remembered she had no undergarmets on underneath the shirt and shorts she was wearing.

Marshall grabbed the bottom of the shirt, raising it up as Fionna lifted to help him get it off of her and immediately put an arm over her now exposed breasts. Marshall looked at her in what seemed like amazement. But a slight bit of disappointment as he saw her cover herself up. He leaned down by her ear to whisper. "Don't be embarassed, Bunny, you're beautiful." He said moving his hand to gently try to pry hers from her her chest. Finally she slowly lifted her arm and put it by her side. Marshall stared for a moment at her perfect boobs. He grabbed her hands, pinning them abover her head again. Marshall kissed down her neck, continuing to go lower as he got to her breasts, he snaked his tongue out, toying with her nipple. She gasped at the new sensation, her instict to cover herself up again, but she couldn't move her hands. While he licked, nipped, and sucked on one nipple, his other hand came up to fondle the other one. Fionna arched her back a little, letting a soft moan escape from between her lips.

Marshall purred, getting extremely hard now. He was intent on hearing more of that, and seeing what other noises he could get out of the tiny adventuress. He started to leave kisses down her stomch, his other hand still working her erect nipple. When he got to the hem of her shorts he stopped, wanting to just rip them off, but he glanced up at Fionna a moment. She was already looking down at him, a slight nervous fear still shone in her eyes, more that she was embarassed by herself than anything. She didn't know what he would think of her naked body.

Marshall lifted back up and kissed her again. "Want me to take mine off first?" He asked quietly, wanting her to be as comfortable with this as possible. He did not want to glob this up. Not his first and possibly only chance to be with her. Fionna nodded slowly. The red never left her face and as they continued seemed to only deepen. "That red face of yours is getting really tempting, Fi." He joked easily, trying to ease her tension a bit. He floated above her a bit, never letting go of her hands and slowly slid of his boxers, his erection finally free and visible. Even Marshall Lee was a little self consious in front of the beautiful Fionna.

Fionna glanced, too embarassed to really look for very long. "My turn I'm g-guessing" She stammered. She wanted this, she was enjoying this, but glob was she nervous. She had no idea what she was doing. "Only if you're comfortable with it, Bunny." Marshall cooed softly, he was not going to try to force her into anytihng she didn't want. Fionna nodded. Usually she was so highstrong and brave, but this rare instance left her almost as shy and nervous as a child. Marshall found it adorable. Only for him would she act this way from now on. He would be the only one to see her vulnerability. He tugged her shorts off too and gaped at her naked body. It was perfect. Soft and light. He pressed himself down against her again and began to kiss her hugrily now. Her body shivvered at the coolness of his. He was trying to go slowly for her sake, but it took everything for him not to take her then and there after seeing her exposed body. He pressed his body down on hers, his hardness pressing against her as well. His free hand lowering down and hestantly, gently going between her legs. He slowly started to finger her with one finger and make small circles on her clit as he made out with her. Again her back arched as another new sensation hit her, she started lightly bucking her hips and a slightly louder moan than before slid between her lips through their kiss.

Marshall smiled as he felt her give in to him and moan again. He felt her wetness start to pool around his finger and slid another into her, moving them slowly at first but picking up speed. After a minute or two, he entered a third and final digit in, doing the same as with the first two. Fionna was now breathing heavily, quiet moans escaping her and her body was tensing up. She was close to climaxing and Marshall didnt want that quite yet. He removed his hand. He looked around, finding a nearby belt on the floor and leaving her to grab it quickly. He lifted Fionna up a bit, to her slight protest and slid the belt between her and the wooden bed posts tying her wrists together and binding her to it, but making sure it was loose enough that it wasnt hurting her at all and if she really needed to she could get out of it. He went back to what he was doing. Fionna looked at him, her eyes slightly lidded over with lust, but there was still a hint of nervousness in them. "Ready, Bunny?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Yeah..." She breathed, tensing up a little. "Relax. Being tense is only going to make this first bit even less enjoyable." Fionna relaxed herself as much as possible, following his command.

Marshall lined himself up with her center and looked into her eyes as he readied himself to enter her. She looked back determinedly. He didn't look away as he slowly thrust into her. She flinched up in pain and he waited a moment to move agian. He wanted to do anything to ease it, but he knew that pain would quickly turn to pleasure once he got going, He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then rested his own against hers as he began to slowly move again. Again she flinched, but as he continued her flinching subsided and she began to shudder in pleasure.

Gaining confidence from this he picked up speed, thrusting in and out a bit more quickly as each moment passed by. Fionna panted, wanting to wrap her arms around him, to dig her nails into his back as he filled her. But her hands were bound. She moaned loudly now, not bothering to be quiet about it. What point was there in it anyway, they were the only ones there. Marshall kissed her again deeply to quiet her a bit, though he loved that he was the one coercing those sweet sounds from her. He never wanted anyone else to hear those sounds but him. He began rub her clit again with his fingers. His other hand fondling her breast. She was beginning to tense up again, and he was getting close as well. He knew it wouldnt be long until they both exploded in pleasure and he was hoping it would be at the same time. He broke thier kiss, to her slight dismay and moved his mouth down to her neck, sucking and nipping lightly. He had a plan for this. Fionna arched and moaned loudly, just about to come, and Marshall moaned as well, they both exploded into ectasy, marshall sinking his fangs into the soft skin of her neck as they did so, loving the sweet taste of her. The bite hightened her experience, after the very slight pinch of pain, and he pulled out to come on her lower stomach.

He rolled off of her, laying on the bed next to her, both of them panting, and wrapping one arm around her while he reached up to undo the belt with the other. Her hands fell free and she wanted to curl up next to him and sleep now, but she needed to clean herself up first. Marshall grabbed one of the shirts they had been wearing and handed it to her, "Go ahead. I have plenty of other shirts and i can just wash it later. Besides. You're not getting dressed for the rest of the night." He growled seductively. She wiped herself off and let the shirt drop to the floor as Marshall wrapped his arms and legs around her, pulling her close to him. Fionna was warm and drenched in sweat, and were he human, Marshall would have been too, but the lack of heated sex and Marshall's cool body made Fionna quickly become cold again. Marshall noticed Fionna get goose bumps from the cool air and pulled his thick comforter up over them. Fionna snuggled into him and her eyes drooped, before she drifted off to sleep she heard Marshall whisper "I love you, Bunny." in her ear. She smiled contently and sweet unconsiousness enveloped her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
